User talk:Cass delau
The Message "If you can read this, know I am dead. Please take my magic sword and avenge me. The password is 18350." I tried figuring this out using frequency analysis and trial and error plugging in certain letters until I figured out that it's just wingdings with a couple of deceptive errors. The third symbol of the password is really small and hard to make out, so it might not be 3, but I'm fairly confident about everything else. Talk 00:43, February 13, 2019 (UTC) Damming that was unexpectedly quick Cass delau (talk) 19:29, February 13, 2019 (UTC)Cass delau https://media.giphy.com/media/26gswDoCwJ26fDcEE/giphy.gif ZoshiX only you could solve this Cass delau (talk) 15:29, February 14, 2019 (UTC)cass delau Rad No one has chatted lately. I mean on this page used SPECIFICALLY for chatting but idk. Talk 16:51, March 24, 2019 (UTC) Infoboxes I saw that you edited a bunch of infoboxes using the "portable infobox migration tool", and have since reversed them back to their original state. This wiki relies on legacy templates, so refrain from tampering with them in the future. — Look-a-troopa (talk) 13:40, March 19, 2019 (UTC) :Sorry theirs like 27 broken templates that just won't work and wikihelp is ironically no help Cass delau (talk) 16:17, :March 19, 2019 (UTC) ::Also nice chat Cass delau (talk) 16:18, March 19, 2019 (UTC) Ok Talk 16:32, March 23, 2019 (UTC) Stop changing my message. — Look-a-troopa (talk) 16:19, March 23, 2019 (UTC) :I decided to dig into the history just to bring this message by Look-a-troopa back. Don't delete people's messages, and don't change them. We aren't stupid. I'd let LAT sort this out alone but you're rather persistent, aren't you. Fire InThe HoleTalk 09:09, March 24, 2019 (UTC) ::d...did you even see what i edited. I edited manners into lookatropas message lol Talk 16:50, March 24, 2019 (UTC) :::I saw exactly what you did. It's still dumb. Sorry, mate. Guess that heart to heart's not happenin' soon. Fire InThe HoleTalk 18:05, March 24, 2019 (UTC) ::::no i mean on this talk page kek Talk 20:06, March 24, 2019 (UTC) :::::Yes, I saw that. Still not good. Bad manners. I'm literally checking page history before replying just because of this. 's not good. Fire InThe HoleTalk 08:28, March 25, 2019 (UTC) ::::::Good i thought you missed it as you referenced it. Also whats " 's not good" Talk 16:17, March 25, 2019 (UTC) :::::::The editing of messages in a talk page, aside from the purposes of fixing typos/cataloging old content, is frowned upon, and technically a ban-worthy offense according to Wikia/FANDOM, but we've noted that it seems to be one of your favorite hobbies, so we've tried to ignore it for the time being. In the future, please keep this sort of behavior to a minimum. ' LDXD (Pets • Updates) ' 23:11, March 25, 2019 (UTC) ::::::::RUDE!!! i have a social life even if i spend much to much time editing, i have things and friends away from this wikia/fandom/masterpiece/whatever you know. Talk 15:29, March 26, 2019 (UTC) :::Gonna cut down the indentation just a tad here. No need to be indignant, though. Ludicrine's making a reasonable and polite request, right?Fire InThe HoleTalk 18:12, March 26, 2019 (UTC) ::::the request was lovely and especially kind, BUT THE FALLACY THAT I HAVE A HOBBY EDITING MESSAGES IS (however true) BUT COMPLETELY UNFOUNDED SACRILEDGE. Talk <319:56, March 26, 2019 (UTC) :::::also i don't mean to outshine/bring shame/correct/whatever anyone and i would feel especially sorry for anyone to take it personally Talk<3 20:03, March 26, 2019 (UTC) :I did mean to use the term quite loosely, as your past behavior seemed to suggest some fascination towards editing talk page messages by comparison to other types of editing. Apologies for not clarifying - I'm quite sure that we all understand that this site is not your primary source of entertainment by any means. ' LDXD (Pets • Updates) ' 21:35, March 26, 2019 (UTC) ::In all honesty i just thought it was slightly funny but it is probably true i spend much time editing talk Talk<3 00:42, March 27, 2019 (UTC) Those things Does anyone remember the wiki badges Talk 16:49, March 24, 2019 (UTC) Re: Psion In the two examples that you have provided, the Psion exists as a general idea pertaining to two different "branches" of the wiki. The one intended for FBSR2 (which I believe may also be the first instance of the idea) was never expanded upon due to the collapsed nature of the project. It, like the rest of FBSR2, is likely to be archived/reworked/deleted at another time. The second instance is not a "class" in the traditional sense - aside from being the personal project of a user, it pertains specifically to the pet-related branch of the site (intertwined somewhat with early story materials), and is not imagined in the same manner as the Stick Ranger 2 iteration. As to why the page links back to it is beyond me, but additionally outside of my control or command as it is benign content on a userpage. Essentially, the creation of the Psion as a "class" never made it past the initial planning stages for FBSR2, and the original author has not made any attempts to nor shown any desire for it to be translated into a fan-class for Stick Ranger a la Hammerer, Cyborg, et. al. Any user who wishes to adapt it into such is more than welcome to do so (perhaps noting inspiration from the FBSR2 idea's author), just as any user is free to attempt conversion of non-Stick Ranger ideas into classes in general. It would, in fact, be easy to create and implement a page for a fan Psion class relating to Stick Ranger, but the only people fit to do so would be 1. the original creator/s of the idea, or 2. anyone intrigued enough with the idea to wish to make it a reality. The site's purpose (eventually, hopefully, and post-cleanup) is merely to house the ideas of others rather than create new content on their behalf, though derived ideas are always welcome. In short: whoever made the Psion didn't intend to create it as a Stick Ranger class, and hasn't revisited the idea since. An open invitation extends to anyone who really wants it to be a Stick Ranger class. ' LDXD (Pets • Updates) ' 03:27, March 27, 2019 (UTC) :lovely, thank you Talk<3 04:21, March 27, 2019 (UTC) Image size & type No problem in helping you out, however I would like to guide you with image uploads in light of the spell images you were uploading. First of all, the images are supposed to be PNG since JPG could lead to lossy compression and reduced quality - kind of frowned upon in pixel arts. Second, they don't need to be zoomed in so much (like that image which was 2500px for just 16 icons which are easily ~24px) - upload the icons on a pixel by pixel scale with a 1px border on all sides (sort of like the image I reuplodaed for ref.) If you have any further questions, ask away. 19:05, April 7, 2019 (UTC) :Ok, thanks Talk<3 22:10, April 7, 2019 (UTC) :Jus' a reminder - JPG leads to reduced quality. It'd also be nice to have meaningful file names. Fire InThe HoleTalk 13:31, April 20, 2019 (UTC) ::ok Talk<3 19:59, April 20, 2019 (UTC) Image corrections I see you're still uploading JPG files even after being told to upload pixel arts in PNG, along with some filenaming advice coming from Fire. All things considered, I don't want to dis on your art cred (which is amazing and all but pixel arts are a different ballpark all-together.) On a similar note, I've seen your little "summary" that you left while editing this talk page, which had kind of an aggressive tone so please keep that to a minimum - you wish to advertise? put it up on your user page. You want to chat? Social Media's on the front page. I myself am not very talkative - especially at present - due to what's mentioned on my blog posts. Also, in light of the "empty" file you've last uploaded (specifically IMG_20190427_093014.jpg), I'm rather intrigued by what software and OS (optional) you happen to use and want to direct you a little. Consider this a friendly warning, 19:39, April 27, 2019 (UTC) :ok, good for you Talk<3 07:12, April 28, 2019 (UTC) Reply MachoMatt22 here, I don't remember exactly how I found out about this place, came here mainly interested in the whole Pet system. :a friend showed me here, tbh the pet system is a mess. I just like correction and creating pics, (ps: dont forget to use the "signiture" button after you message) Talk<3 16:46, May 4, 2019 (UTC) Yawn Up until now, myself and the rest of the admins figured we shouldn't need to spell things out for you, but since you're back, have a brief list of things that are no-nos: *Editing closed ideas without permission. Unless an idea is so egregiously deformed and 1. the original author has not come back to claim it in a while and 2. nobody wants to pick up where they left off, it stays unchanged most of the time. Not every idea is going to make sense. Not every idea is going to fall under one's definition of "good". There's no reason to start reworking it from the ground-up without asking permission first, especially if the original creators are, you know, actually still active members of the site. This is a fan-works site: we have a duty to keep just about everything that gets thrown at us, and we only scrap it if it's a problem for others or if we know it won't be a problem for the original author. *Not listening to instructions and formatting. Protip: When one of the oldest, most patient admins helps you with a problem you're having, that's not an invitation to blow him off entirely and continue doing things the wrong way. Name your files properly, upload them in .png, ask around if you're still confused. And don't respond to detailed instructions with a "good for you" before ignoring all of it. *Being needlessly rude to newcomers, randos, and users who are most likely children. You clearly know the difference, but deliberately pick on targets who don't know better despite a willingness to learn (so, your opposites). If you don't have anything constructive to do other than kick down sandcastles, walk away and find something else to do. *Intentionally trying to disrupt users off-site. Inviting vandals to come to Fan-Ball under the guise of good faith when you barely practice it yourself is grossly transparent. Stalking users off-site and attempting to harass them under the belief that we won't take action here is not how this game's gonna go. *Making the same exact edit after it gets undone. (Cue "have I ever told you the definition of insanity".) *Making sockpuppet accounts to evade bans. I'll even say meatpuppets, too, for all one? zero? of us still giving you the benefit of the doubt. (Cue "have I ever told you the definition of insanity".) Why even bother with that is my question, since bans are the result of you doing something wrong and not changing your behavior, and if it's clear you're not gonna change your behavior, why come back rather than find somewhere else where you'll be tolerated? But hey, whatever works. #An addendum: You don't need to pretend to like everything on the site. That's ridiculous, and honestly, your past attempts at doing so have been painful to witness. Just be civil. Voice your complaints, mention the changes you'd like to see, try to get in touch with the original creators or admins. Maybe you can spark some change. Maybe you can't, which gives you free rein to try your own hand as an offshoot/inspired take on it. It's not hard. #A second addendum: Fan-Ball, as a community, has been around for almost a decade. Most of the users here have gotten very comfortable with one another. Any of the new people, if they manage to stick around enough, slowly start to find their sea legs and learn how to interact with each other in a reasonable manner. Jumping in whole-hog and acting like you're a veteran or an ambassador for the site will not get you far. If you want to build relationships with users, there are ways to do that. Aside from moments where you flip your shit at Fire, I'd say that's probably as close as you've gotten so far. Referring to people you barely know as "lazy someones" when your reputation here is nil-to-zilch hasn't been your best play. Fan-Ball relies on human moderation. That means there are no loopholes, no gotchas, and no excuses for not knowing how to behave like a decent person - we shouldn't need to have codified rules for things like "don't be a dick to people you don't know". If you actually want to get involved with the community here rather than just your own content, you've gotta start watching your behavior a lot more. If you couldn't care less, that's also an option - we can easily leave you alone and only pop in when business calls us to. But as of right now, we've been setting the bar preposterously low for you regarding the latter, and you've been stumbling over it every single time. Don't be a crouton. ' LDXD (Pets • Updates) ' 20:56, July 3, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up I guess, it's not that I disagree with all of your points but I will at least fight against them since, y'know talk pages are for talking and some of your points seem biased or completely unfounded. *Nothing on the pages or wikis clarifies if it's a closed idea, no ones undone my work or complained so even you could see how ambiguous those terms are. You may say "it's obvious what ideas are and aren't closed" but it really isn't, especially for newcomers like me who just wanna give all I can go the community. *I have uploaded them to png, I just didnt add any pics recently. And I'm sorry if I can't satisfy "the oldest, most patient admin" by making mistakes, LIKE EVERYONE DOES EVENTUALLY. I'm not perfect. *The only people I've knowingly attacked was the self-advertiser and nathaneal (you said to give him the benefit of the doubt, but deleted his "pig block" page recently). If I've hurt anyone else TELL ME, I can't be expected to know these things, I'm not psychic or intelligent. *I literally haven't talked to any of you out of site, (except fire and nutik) and following someone's account is barely stalking. *When? And I'm sure I had a reason, I'm not random and either It was misinformed or accidental. *When? #In all honesty, I don't like some of you but I'm at least trying to communicate to any of you (I assume terribly) but this wiki is completely backwards, you claim I'm stalking and harrasing but then endorsing me to talk to someone, WHO, the people I like are rarely on or have a negative reaction to my small talk making the wiki silent, I'd much prefer not being berated for trying to be social. Like, idk how to make conversation with strangers. #True, I have spoken bad about people but I deny that I act like a veteran, I try and help the best I can and does me trying to help paint me as a "ambassador" or " leader", no. :I'm sorry if you feel attacked but I can't ignore you, saying "good for you" to "the oldest, most patient admin" was rude of me, I accept that and also the harassment, But where the neck did everything else come from? Especially "inviting spammers" who did I invite? I've told no one about this wiki and in all honesty I haven't seen any spam recently. Also, what's with the (cue: "have I ever told you of the definition of insanity") Tbh I'm unsure of when we last spoke because I've neglected this wiki for half a month. I can tell many of these problems are due to me not knowing any better but some are just worded srangy. Also also, many people have a thing with me not asking permission to edit things, but who do I ask permission from? ... Not an admin, but would like to say my peace. You come onto a website where people have previously dealt with stalking, vandalism, etc. and people are still patient with you and give you the benefit of the doubt, but even when we communicate what is and isn't okay you still do it anyway. You're deadset on getting involved in a wiki you have no basic respect for, saying that this wiki is "backwards," if that is how you feel why are you here? It makes people think you're a previous vandal or stalker or possibly someone's abuser trying to keep tabs. If you're determined to stay, the comments are a great place to ask "is this okay to add, here's my idea" or you could figure out who created the article. GhostCheese (talk) 22:33, July 3, 2019 (UTC) : I'll give you credit on one thing, and that is that we haven't been crystal clear on communicating exactly what the guidelines are for when an idea becomes "abandoned." I thought there was something about it in the site constitution, but apparently not. In the future, if you see something that you want to make changes to, just ask in the comments first. If you can't get a response, and still feel the urge to work on the idea, you can always create you own version of it, as long as you denote it as such accordingly. : Nobody was upset at you for making mistakes, it was just the way you responded to it. Someone was trying to help you out, and you were kind of snarky and dismissive about it. : As far as the social media thing, I wouldn't call it stalking, but just keep in mind that some people consider their social media accounts a more personal and/or private space then their wiki accounts. I understand that it's a means for you to reach out socially, but just keep in mind that different people have different boundaries, and not all of them are necessarily as socially open as you might like them to be at first. Chatting on the wiki is a good start, but you're not doing yourself any favors when a large amount of your comments are negative, dismissive, or inflammatory. If your goal is to make new friends, that's not how you do it. I understand thats sometimes social interaction can be tough and awkward, but this isn't something anyone should have to teach you. : I haven't been following this situation as closely as I probably should have, but I do know one thing, and that if you're trying on Ludi of all people's patience enough to warrant one of these long callout posts, you're already on thin ice. That being said, it's not an irreperable situation. Just try to be nice to the people around here if you plan on staying a while. : Talk 22:50, July 3, 2019 (UTC) : : That's actually a perfect explanation, I assume I have been snarky and dismissive because I feel I'm being berated and accused of things I had no knowledge of or I feel I'm being attacked (yeah, I doubt anyone has it out for me now I'm looking back in hindsight) but I don't think it's your fault or anyones, I'm not the best speaker and I'm not too good at being the perfect proctor of a wikia like people would expect of me, but I'm most certain that this is a. Not misunderstanding but a 'fear inflation' of what people assume me to be. Also sorry for uploading so many jpg and jpegs, the wiki is very buggy and its immpossible to change them to png due to it being a MIME file error Talk<3 23:51, July 3, 2019 (UTC) Idk if everyone has moved past this or forgotten it or whatever, but I'm still confused on who the spammers I invited were exactly? Talk<3 00:38, July 12, 2019 (UTC) : We'll call it "moving past this". : If you need it documented, the user "DaffytheDuck" has a subpar track record on the Dan-Ball Wiki (here's a condensed version, and the kicker), and checking the user's contributions would suggest that they are too young or inexperienced to be properly using FANDOM services (as noted by persistent unproductive edits and a disregard for instructions given to them). At best, this is likely a child who should probably be spending time elsewhere until online literacy and interpersonal skills are developed. At worst, this is a low-tier vandal that probably wouldn't be stirring up trouble unless provoked. Your invitation message was questionable, and very much suggested that you 1. knew what this user was capable of (re: persistent unproductive edits) and 2. thought it appropriate to introduce them to the community prior to a behavior change (indicative of a want to disrupt the community for fun). : I've decided to address that part of the above message since you still seem curious about it. One reason that I have not given a full response to your rebuttals was due to the nature of your block. While I understand that you just so happened to be taking an internet break for the entire duration of it, your initial block from me was only for one week due to continued prodding at Ivy356 (I presume I shouldn't have to link the comments). FANDOM Staff stepped in and globally disabled your account for a time, extending the duration of the block - meaning that your behavior seemed evidently unpleasant to unbiased outside sources, enough that further action had to be taken. (It isn't listed in the block logs because it was done across FANDOM and not just on Fan-Ball, and I didn't see the need to take a screenshot of it at the time. If you need eyewitness testimony that it took place, feel free to ask DMSwordsmaster or Fire InThe Hole. There may be other users who stopped by your page during that time and saw the message, but these are the only two I am sure about, as they have discussed it with me.) If there is still personal confusion about any of the previous topics, I will gladly clear them up so that they will not be repeated in the future. However, it should be understood that parts of your behavior were out of line even despite the defense of "not knowing rules". : If it has not already been mentioned, I feel this is an important enough topic to revisit: the vast majority of idea pages will list an original creator as the first section on the page. If not, you may simply navigate to the "edit" dropdown menu, go to "history", and see who made the first edit to a page. This is typically where you will be getting your permission from. The easy alternative, if you do not know the user well or believe they will be unresponsive to you, is to pop a comment on the article asking about its status. All of the active admins regularly scour the Recent Changes and will pick up on it. : (An aside:) Because it still bothers me I'll clarify that I was referring to this exchange regarding the "ok, good for you" comment, and if it wasn't as obvious as I'd like it to have been, I was not calling myself one of the oldest/most patient admins. Because that would be wack. : So that this doesn't tie off with me sounding as stern as the original message: you've been doing a lot better with your recent edits. It's the other reason why a full response hasn't been given to the previous message, and I'd argue it's the more important one. If you really want to "give all you can", as you said earlier, there isn't much point in a back-and-forth trying to fight the terms of a now-defunct block - it takes away from time either of us could spend adding to/patching up this place. (Or getting a smoothie or something, I'm not gonna pretend this is the only thing either of us do ever.) ' LDXD (Pets • Updates) ' 18:28, July 12, 2019 (UTC) : Oh, I was insisting he put his ideas here since this wiki is just a bit ideas page and some other stuff as need be. I hadn't considered his persistent, unproductive edits Talk<3 23:06, July 12, 2019 (UTC) Hmst You know me well enough for rooting around in page histories, don't you now. Is there anything you'd like to say about the borderline harassment I'm seeing on Ludicrine's talk page? The fact that Ludi is having a bad time over this garbage act of yours is enough for me to come to this talk page to call you out on it the very day I return from my holiday trip. En garde, and please bring enough croutons for me to roast. This doesn't seem like a good way to settle into a community, tight knit or otherwise. Fire InThe HoleTalk 12:14, July 31, 2019 (UTC) :first of all its not harassment, second of all it's gone, and thirdly you have no need to get involved. I was saying such on ludicrine being a vandal and that there is no excuse for vadelising other wikis, the way I saw it, someone wanted to give one last attack on the wiki (run by 2 previous users with sour track records). There is no excuse for vandalism, you of all people should understand this. Talk<312:21, July 31, 2019 (UTC) #Did I not say borderline harassment? You have eyes. Also, could you tell why this doesn't come close to harassment? You're literally digging up internet dirt on someone, dirt which isn't even that valuable or world-shocking. I've probably had some bad days on the internet when I was younger too yet you aren't picking on me, are you now. #You aren't stupid. Ludicrine isn't stupid either, nor am I. We can all read your bullshit "not a callout post" and see you deleting it, but this time it's me who steps in to address it. #Normally I wouldn't get involved, no, but I happen to know that Ludicrine is fairly fed up with your current behaviour. For me personally I only see some improvements as simple as correct uploads in PNG which should not have been issues in the first place. #Age-old vandalism which I hear has long since been talked out. Nobody is born as the perfect internet user; I'm not sure what you're expecting beyond "yes, that was bad at the time". Four croutons is rather light, but it'll do. Fire InThe HoleTalk 18:45, July 31, 2019 (UTC) # It's not any kind of harassment since it does not have the intent to be offensive, just the intent to be informative and call out the entirety of the staff for their absurd and (near) criminal behaviour. # Watch the language, you had no obligation to step in since you are not the designated recipient and also there is no recipient since the message is gone. I know you can see it even when deleted but it doesn't exist anymore and as such this conversation shouldn't even happen. # If he actually felt that way he should have proposed this to me when the message was still there, having you talk to me is proof of either him sending someone else to speak for him or you having the abrupt idea of defending him, are you a lawyer by any chance? # "Vandalism of any kind will never be tolerated on Wikia. Our Vandalism Policy will clearly state what is considered Vandalism, and how we act upon it. All users shall be familiar with the page to identify Vandalism correctly, and how to properly report it." From the administrators of Wikia itself. A little to fancy sounding but it gets the point across that vandalism is unacceptable. :I cannot understand why you would defend , I have the defence of being completely rule abiding (previously you all spoke about me breaking rules yet your track records are nothing to note) and I'm not lying, I may sound brash or rude but it is of no concern since the message is gone now and i find it rather rude to educate me on rules many staff had not followed. No fried bread for anyone. Talk<320:27, July 31, 2019 (UTC) The "not-callout post" put me in a deliberate bind, where ignoring the message would make me appear unobservant or shady, and where attempting to reply to it would make me seem pushy or desperate. Questions should be asked, and if you were honestly concerned that your phrasing "sounded kinda mean", a bit of clarification on that front would have been enough if done correctly. (Something along the lines of "I don't mean to sound rude" etc. can go a long way.) Aside from confirming that the situation with the user in question (I'll use the alias "Vio" for the time being) and I have long since made up, the scenarios leading up to and continuing after the SSL Wiki incident have to do with a multitude of off-wiki interactions. I won't give out a history of what went down out of the respect and privacy for those involved, but yes, vandalism was one of a few things that occurred from my end. If you're looking for a public apology from me to Vio, you won't find it, as it was done in private, but if you need a reaffirmation that I don't look back fondly on my behavior/vandalism in general (* - see below), I don't. Part of my job is to also make sure that the community is running smoothly as best as I can. Any issues that occur between users outside of the wiki are still things I address, as it directly affects a user's experience within this community. Then comes the asterisk - exactly how I choose to go about this doesn't have any guidelines. While nowadays it falls mostly under damage control and talking to all parties involved, a younger, brasher me felt it more appropriate to directly involve myself with users who I felt were being a problem to my community. In 2013, for a time, this meant the invasion of Vio's wiki and causing some inconveniences until problematic behavior ceased from that user's end. (Reiterating: Silly, foolish, would not do again except if harmless and funny for everyone involved including Vio.) While acting on my desires to be a "community protector" in my mind at the time, this was all the results of my behavior as an individual rather than as an admin/representative of Fan-Ball. All of FANDOM is not inter-connected, and a ban from one wiki does not equal the removal of positions of power in others. (Though now might be a fun time to mention that I'm not banned there.) I mentioned previously that this site relies on human moderation. None of the admins are career cops, and while we like to do what we can to well-meaning neighbors, the affairs of other sites or wikis do not concern us much unless we are explicitly asked to intervene by our own community or the administration from theirs. Additionally, none of us are robots. I hardly think I'm out of line in calling your recent stunt a shoddy attempt at underhandedly breadcrumming people to an old incident to make myself and/or the rest of the administration seem irresponsible. I started writing all of the above paragraphs before your recent reply giving you the benefit of the doubt, as always, but subtlety is not on your site with regards to your closer. I can promise you that every user who was around during 2013 was well-aware of everything that took place then, and a few of the newer users have been filled in on it since. Since this is all talk page """drama""" I won't consider this another warning as much as a status report of where you stand right now, as you don't seem to be aware of it: , and has manifested much more recently than 2013. If you'd like to present yourself as the only upstanding user on this wiki in a sea of corrupt and unruly ones, you've got a lot of work to do before any of us are even slightly convinced. Should you believe that the best course of action is to commit a coup against a community you have been nothing but irreverent to but tried to worm yourself into regardless, I'll be my own Devil's advocate and recommend these two articles. Otherwise, your edits and contributions will be held to the same exact standard as every other user's, as has always been the case. Your previous conduct warning was your last one. This should not have been an issue. Ask a question, get an answer, don't try any loopholes. ' LDXD (Pets • Updates) ' 06:15, August 1, 2019 (UTC) I Have A Request I Have A Request My Request Is That You Make A Discord Account And Join The Fan-Ball Discord I Would Like It If You Do Also You Could Ask Samuel17 For Permission On The Discord To Work On The Seeds That I Claimed Josewong (talk) 17:37, August 18, 2019 (UTC) Gladly ~(; Done Thank You Cass Delau Josewong (talk) 17:45, August 18, 2019 (UTC) You on? Yes I'm Online On The Fan-Ball Discord And Also THe Dan-Ball Discord Josewong (talk) 17:56, August 18, 2019 (UTC) Are ya sure? Message the chat. Cass Delau I Messaged The Chat And I Asked You To PM Me And Also What's Your Discord Username Josewong (talk) 18:22, August 18, 2019 (UTC)H Nope, not getting anything in the chat rn. Are You Sure That You're On The Fan-Ball Discord If Not Here's A Link https://discordapp.com/invite/8dH9a55 Josewong (talk) 18:46, August 18, 2019 (UTC) Idk what to say, im there but theres no new messages What's Wrong I Just Posted A Message that Says Cass Delau Can You Read This Check It On The Discord If You Don't See This Message On The Discord Something Might Be Wrong Josewong (talk) 18:59, August 18, 2019 (UTC) I must be dead then cuz i literally dont see it. I Would Like To Know Your Username If I Know Your Username I'll Be Able To Determine Whether You Can See My Messages Or Not Josewong (talk) 19:12, August 18, 2019 (UTC) Same as my wikia name, and i saw it. I Can't See Your Username On The Discord Which Means You're Not On The Discord Josewong (talk) 19:24, August 18, 2019 (UTC) Resolved Inviting Cass Delau Cass Delau I Would Like Your Help For The New Pet School Test At https://fanball.fandom.com/wiki/Fan-Ball_Wiki:Sandbox/New_Pet_School_Test And Make More Examples You Are Free To Use My Pets For Examples If You Use Other Users Pets Make Sure To Ask Them First Josewong (talk) 21:39, January 7, 2020 (UTC) Sure.